


Why the World Hasn't Ended (Is Beyond Me)

by RD_wants_death



Series: How Logic Works [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a side of humor, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Explanations, Fix-It, Gen, I had to spell humour incorrectly, No Character Death, Post-Season 11, Pre-Season 13, Sad, Slight Humor, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why everyone is alive, because why not, gabriel is a girl, major changes to canon, season 11 happens a bit differently, slight humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD_wants_death/pseuds/RD_wants_death
Summary: A witch happens. Shit ensues. Our favourite pair of co-dependant brothers help out our favourite quadruple of dysfunctional archangels. Oh, and the world hasn't ended, you're welcome.OROur boys finally get an insight into the inner working of archangels, they do say the Lord works in mysterious ways.





	1. A brief explanation on logical problems with angel deaths

Freaking witches. Explanation of the day, it's always witches.

It didn't seem like the spell would actually work on archangels, but here they are. Of course the witches were dead by now, all that was left was four comatose archangels.

And the boys really didn't want to have to lug four archangels into the impala while staying comfortable themselves, as well as making sure Cas was comfortable too. They knew Winchester Luck was bipolar but this was going too far.

Flying the angels out one at a time via Castiel Airways seemed to do the trick so far, and whatever consequences that may have had were yet to appear, so Sam and Dean weren't overly worried. 

"Uh, hi?" A familiar voice said the minute they all were present in the bunker, as well as making sure that Baby was safe and sound.

"Dammit Chuck!" Dean shouted in alarm, the voice alerting them to the presence of what the Winchesters knew as Chuck.

"Hello Father," Castiel immediately greeted.

God had returned to Heaven and resurrected the angels and archangels, since without the patrons of various aspects of Earthly creation, the world was beginning to fall apart, rifts to separate universes were increasingly easy to open and the general breakdown of Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, The Empty, and all that lies Inbetween, including Earth. 

Since His return, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel were ordered to help the Winchesters as compensation for all the destruction wrought against humanity.

And since Amara had brought Mary Winchester back to life, He had decided that it was only fair that Adam be brought back, whom the Winchester boys had forgotten and was currently studying Pre-Med in Uni. 

"Can you help them?" Continued Cas with his train of thought, after a while of awkward silence in the War Room.

"I can stop them from not getting lost in their own minds, but I can't bring them back fully, you have to do that."

"Why not, you're God, aren't you?"

"Dean, maybe He just can't," 

"Well, I can send you, as in you, Sam and Castiel, into their minds, so you could save them." Chuck offered uncomfortably. 

"Do it. Send us in," Dean instantly demanded, the boys had grown close to the archangels since their time at the bunker, although Dean still hadn't forgiven Gabriel for Mystery Spot.

"Dean, think about this for a moment, -"

"I am thinking about it!" Dean gruffly cut into Sam's argument.

"I will gladly follow Dean," Cas' voice entered into the conversation.

"Of course you will," Sam muttered under his breath, "Sure, let's just jump into it, as always," he continued while speaking to everyone present.

"Oh, that's great, you'll just feel slightly disorientated, but it'll pass," Chuck said before a wave of nausea washed over them and they found themselves not in their bodies.

"Where the hell are we?!"


	2. A logical way of thinking

_"Where the hell are we?!"_  
________________________________________________________

"Uh, I think this is an archangel's mind, I just don't know which one," Sam said reasonably, since that was what Chuck said would happen.

"What I don't get is why Chuck, who is God, may I remind you, couldn't be bothered helping out His own damn kids," Dean ranted furiously. He didn't seem to have noticed the landscape around them, and Sam also seemed to have not noticed the change as he was too busy responding to Dean's quite logical arguments with arguments composed of little to no substance, such as, "Well maybe He doesn't have the power available to heal them," with responses like, "Bullshit, He's God, why wouldn't he have the power?" Which was a good argument.

"Dean, I think we are in the archangel Michael's mindscape," Cas cut in, interrupting the quarrel between the brothers before it could get anymore heated.

The, what Cas had dubbed, mindscape was organised with filing cabinets and easy to follow directions, in what looked like the inside of a office building, coloured in shades of grey and a navy blue colour. The corridor appeared to go on forever, and although navigation seemed easy at first, it was soon noticed that all the signs and labels were written in old enochian.

"Ok, so we, what, look around until we find something that might help us in some unknown way,"

"I assume so," replied Cas. He didn't really have to reply, but it looked as if it kept the story flowing, so he did. 

The trio then decided that searching through all the doors to find Michael was their safest bet, and it also allowed them to explore the whole mindscape to their hearts content. They had been walking through the whole mind for what seemed like a few hours and had been opening doors filled with filing cabinets, the only times they had opened them was in the first room were they were immediately assaulted by images of heaven before Lucifer's Fall. Curiously, Gabriel had seemed almost... feminine. Raphael on the other hand had looked to be androgynous in nature.

After another few minutes of walking they came to a crossroads of four of the strange blue hallways, deciding that splitting up was their best chance at actually getting anywhere, Sam had went left, Dean had went gift and Cas had went straight on.

"Guys, I don't think we'll have to look very far," Sam quietly exclaimed after opening the closest door on the left, which really, if we think about it was a Very Bad Idea, since he didnt have any back up with him other than his gun, which curiously had been transported with him to the place. Actually, splitting up was a bad idea, but there was nothing to really o about it.

The group had moved towards the open door with trepidation before Sam shot them bitchface #87 Hurry Up and Get Here. The lights immediately switched on, illuminating the room with a harsh, cold light, and identifying the tall figure sitting in a desk chair in front of a desk harbouring a desktop computer as Michael. The walls were a grey colour, as was all the furniture in the room. Cas had pegged the location of this virtual workplace-like image as Michael's office in Heaven, but since he had never been in Michael's office he couldn't be sure, however it was a safe bet. 

Feeling squashed and put down in the room, Dean had asked a cautious, "Michael?" Towards the figure in the desk chair, the room was giving him the creeps, it seemed to lack emotion, personality and warmth. 

"Yes," the voice of the being identified as Michael was monotonous but young. Sam shivered from the lack of emotion in the cruel and cold sounding voice, it reminded him of his time in the cage and he never wanted to relive that again.

The trio exchange a look conveying feelings of anxiety and distress. Also known as "Oh shit this is just like dealing with Dean and his emotional coldness." Dean was not amused.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks the archangel in front of him, confusing Michael with ugh... feelings. 

"What? Of course I am fine. Why would you even ask?" Confusion and a hint of annoyance are woven throughout the angel's speech. They seemed to tire Michael out, who looked as if he would much rather be frolicking in the meadows with Lucifer than be talking to them, it appeared they were making him uncomfortable. Good.

"Yeah, you do seem a bit..." Dean started saying before pausing as if to think of a word, but he was actually trying to get Michael to get rid of his masks and walls in the form of anger. And trying to think of a good word, since he was actually stuck on what to say to Michael.

"A bit what! Weird? Cold? Unloving? I'm trying my best! I just want to keep my brothers safe!" Michael broke down in anger at the perceived condescension in Dean's voice, since Dean wasn't trying to be condescending towards Michael, he was juts trying to get him to open up about his feelings. And it worked.

"I get it man, but sometimes you just gotta take care of yourself. I've been taking care of Sammy all my life and neglecting what I want and need, but it's important to Sammy and to everyone that I'm taken care of as well as they are, you know?" Dean comforted Michael, since he had faced those same feelings and harsh truths himself, and could understand and empathise with Michael's situation.

"What?' The archangel appeared to be confused with the facts he had been faced with in Dean's speech. Dean knew that even if he let go and cared for himself he would probably always have an inferiority complex and he would probably always put his brothers before himself. Unknown to Dean, Cas was thinking about the same thing with Dean in mind.

"It's true. You have got to take care of yourself and make sure that you're happy as well as everyone you love and care about. Because if you can't let them be themselves, then you lose them."

"Dean is telling the truth." Cas confirmed Dean's statement. He wanted Michael to get better and stop putting others before himself when it came to serious matters like health and any injuries he could hypothetically sustain in the future.

"Yeah, I guess he is," Michael spoke to himself, "Thank you for helping me see what I have been blind to my whole life,"

It then seemed that Michale had received revelation for he looked upon them not only with gratitude but with recognition, and before he could get a word in edgewise the world had lurched like jelly and seemed to be falling apart around them.

"My mindscape is clearer now. Thank you Sam, Dean, Castiel. I suppose I am joining your mission."

Before the boys could even start to respond the nausea of travelling through mindscapes had returned, and they were overtaken by the feeling of falling.


End file.
